Blood-C One Truth in a Million Lies
by Bluetemptation
Summary: Saya Lives her life in her quiet village. Fumito goes through with his experiment. What happens when a boy that is similar to Saya comes into play? Will the 'actors' and Fumito himself know how to deal with them? Will Saya see clarity and continue to keep her personality or will she truly turn cold and her true self. SayaxOC-AU.
1. Interruption

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood-C I only Own my character**

**A/N: Oh how I longed to make a fanfiction for saya. Oh saya how you're one of my personal favorite anime characters. You sit up there with Itachi, Lelouch, chrome, and Hinata. =D. Okay lets get to it. This is a Blood-C fanfic (obviously). Blood-C doesnt have that much fanfiction because most people hate the show. Thats due to it having ties with Blood + and the likes. If it didn't have Blood stapled on to the title of the show i bet people would like it more but that aside I dont even like Blood-C like that. I mainly just like Saya! And the ending song (omg I fucking love that song. I have it on my samsung galaxy S 4 that I just got too xD ... and yes Saya is the background!) So this Fanfic is dedicated to Saya. How long will this fic be? I have no idea. But so far im really interested in it.**

Chapter 1 Interference

It was a dark night when the boy enter a small town. He carelessly walked through the town wondering if he should be there or not.

"Tonight seems very blissful. That dog better had came through on his promise-" The boy spoke to himself.

"It wasn't a promise, It was a wish." The dog claimed coming from out the shadows of the night.

"Yeah more or less." The kid rolled his eyes.

"You better get going. She needs you." Without another word the boy launched himself of into the night to find the girl who needed him at the moment. He ran with a determined smile on his face.

"These humans Can't even fight for themselves... surely there is something I can do for them." He bumped into Saya, who was busy fighting an Elder Bairn.

"I promised to protect them!" She screamed fighting the monster with her katana. The boy raised his eyebrow.

"Oh? This one can fight?" He was surprised. He took out his own Katana and his eyes turned pure demonic blue. He shot passed Saya and countered the beast then proceed to go for a lower strike under the beast body between its six limbs. Saya saw this and her eyes turned her famous deep blood red color as she launched herself above the beast. Simultaneously cutting through the beast from both sides. Their swords met in the middle and they shot passed each other, with Saya sliding across the field with a sword stance and the boy gliding through the air.  
The beast roared and fell.

"Are you really going to betray us? We had an agreement..." the beast whispered out.

"Not with me, you must be referring to someone else." The boy said as he landed and swatted the blood off his blade. The beast finally melted away. Saya and the boy was covered in blood and their eyes turned normal.

"W-who are you? I thought I was the only one with the sacred blade in order to defeat the Elder Bairn." Saya said confused tilting her head. The boy turned his attention to the girl with long black hair. He frowned.

"I don't know about a sacred blade but, I do know im the only one who can fight those. So you're a human that can fight like us huh? Thats pretty cool." The boy said.

"Us?... are you a monster too?" Saya turned towards him gripping her blade.

"Yeah... thats why I can fight them. Don't worry though, I don't kill humans. I protect them for the most part." he sheathe his blade turned his head towards the beast. "So what's your name?" He asked cautiously.

"Saya Kisaragi, My mother use to fight the Elder Bairn until she died. Im the only one who can fight them... or so I thought." Saya spoke quietly.

"Well at least you knew your parents. I have none. Well maybe I do have parents and I never met them. This whole time I thought I was the only one who could actually fight these beast." He was carefree about it.

" That's sad! That's not right. Everyone deserves to have a family!" Saya protested. The boy smirked.

"You have to remember im a monster like them Saya-"

"You're nothing like a monster. You protect people!" She smiled as she swatted the blood of her p her sword then returned it to the sheathe. "You never did tell me your name mister." Saya fumbled with the words.

"The name is Sorin." The boy said as his black hair shadow his eyes. He had a small smile on his face. Saya tilted her head.

"Um... I don't feel like it's right to call you by your first name. What's your last name?" She blushed slightly.

"I don't have one." He mumbled.

"Oh..."It became increasingly silent."Hey! You can stay at my house with father and I" She spoke out of pure excitement. Sorin raised a brow again.

"Is that even okay?" He chuckled slightly. Saya laughed.

"Of course it is! Come on!" She ran up ahead with her blood stained hair trailing behind her. Sorin smiled and ran after the girl.

The two of them talked along the way to her house. Tadayoshi Was waiting for his daughter starring at the boy he didn't seem to know.

"Who is this Saya?" He asked unsure of himself. 'Fumito didn't tell me he was hiring a new actor.' he thought to himself.

"Oh father, this is my friend Sorin. Sorin this is my father." She smiled closing her eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you. Um Saya said-"

"Father is it okay if he stay with us? He currently doesn't have a family and he needs a bath." She bowed in front of her father waiting for approval. Sorin stood there looking down at Saya with an unsure look on his face. He shifted his gaze towards the older man seeing him staring silently at the girl before him.

"Sir, It's okay I can get by-"

"No it's fine. Saya I ran bath water for you but, see to it that our guest here gets in first." He spoke smiling softly as he took the blade from her hands and turned away. He glanced at the boy's sword over his shoulder before continuing towards his own room.

Saya leaned back up looking at Sorin. "It's okay, really. If he approves everything is okay. Lets go" She smiled taking him to the bath.

Over the next few hours Sorin and Saya got cleaned up with Sorin getting in the water first. After they both got done with cleaning themselves. They sat in Saya's room. Sorin had his blade rested against the way in it's own sheathe.

"So... your sword isn't a sacred blade? My father told me that only a sacred blade can kill an Elder Bairn."She starred at her lap with a sad look on her face. She didn't like disagreeing with people but, she was just curious.

"No... My sword is good enough. The reason I can kill them is the fact that I am one of them. Im just slightly different." Sorin scratched the back of his head.

"So it seems that my daughter has brought an Elder Bairn to my house." Tadayoshi said coming into the frame of the entrance of his daughter's room. Sorin frowned and was about to speak until...

"Father do not call him that please. He's not a monster like the rest of them. He doesn't harm people so please..." Saya cried out to her father. Tadayoshi closed his eyes.

"Hmm very well. I'll leave you alone but, I suggest you get to sleep Saya. Don't forget you have school tomorrow." Tadayoshi shook his head and slid the door back into place. He silently shifted in the hallway and returned to his room.

Saya turned towards Sorin with a sad look on her face. Sorin felt awkward and decided to say something. "What is it?" he asked calmly.

"Im sorry about father, he's just trying to protect me." Saya apologized quietly. Sorin chuckled looking at the girl.

"No, it's fine Saya. I didn't know you go to school. Thats pretty cool." He mused to himself as he leaned back into the covers Saya had laid out for them both. Saya smiled gently looking at the boy then remember something.

"Oh um... You should come to school with me! I don't have a uniform but im sure the school has extras." She beamed happily as she laid down beside him. Sorin frowned scratching his head.

"Um... Actually I don't think ill be going to school with you..."

"..."

"Saya?" He turned and looked at her form and sure enough she was sleep. 'This girl... It can't be helped. One day wouldn't hurt.' was his last thoughts as he drifted off to sleep alongside the girl.

Sorin was the first one up as he got up went for an early walk, taking his sword with him. The dark haired boy whistled in the dawn of time. Morning was young and the mist was hovering through some of the paths through the village. The dog once again appeared as he did before.

"You know... the person I had to save could fight. Thats very interesting." He told the dog as he closed his eyes and leaned against a brick wall.

"Yes a very special girl indeed."

"You seem to know a lot about her seeing as you said 'she' needs me instead of saying someone needs my help or a girl needs help." Sorin analyzed with his eyes still close.

"Im glad you have insight. Thats something she will need." The dog spoke quietly.

"You're hiding something. And I didn't know humans could fight these monsters."

"Let's just say... I have other wishes to fulfill. Although you coming into play here... let's see who actually wins." The dog said as it started to walk away. The boy snapped his eyes open.

"Is there something wrong with this town?"

"Just keep your eyes peeled."

"Right..." Sorin replied as he turned around right when an Elder Bairn claw came out the brick wall and aimed for his neck at blinding speeds. Sorin quickly held his sword sheathe up to the claw to block the impact as he came slamming into the wall. The monster shot out with its venom dripping over his head. Sorin pushed against his sword to get enough room to roll out. The monster then pulled his whole body out the wall. His body was made of the wall with stone like designs over it. Its mouth dripped venom and his claws stretched out to reach Sorin. The boy was fast to react as he pulled his sword out quickly and cut both of the arms in quick succession. the monster screamed and roared out as blood gushed through both of the slots.

"Heh... keep my eyes peeled. someone wants me dead."

"GRAAAAAWH" The monster roared as it charged at him.

Meanwhile at Saya house, Saya had just finished her chores and had her school clothes on. she said goodbye to her father as she ran down the steps towards the Guimauve. She began to sing on her way down the steps about how it was a beautiful day, then remembered that Sorin was gone.

"But, he's gone. I wonder where he could have went." Saya frowned slightly but, Sorin began to run up towards her.

"Saya!" he caught up to her then slowed down to a walk. Saya beamed.

"Where did you run off to? hmm?" She smiled as her eyes closed.

"No where, just went for a casual walk." He claimed but Saya caught a glimpse of blood on his shoulder.

"wh-where you fighting Elder Bairn?!" She exclaimed. Sorin glanced away.

"Yeah. heh but, im perfectly fine." He beamed his own smile. Saya was amazed as she tilted her head to the side. She still couldn't believe that someone fought them by her side. Now she wasn't alone when it came down to fighting them.

"So school right?" Sorin reminded her. Saya jumped.

"Oh no! Im going to be late again! There is no time to eat!"

"Sure there is."Fumito said as he walked towards the girl.

"Fumito! Im Sorry im late!" She bowed before him trying to apologize.

"You have plenty of time. Come on in." He said as he glanced at Sorin.

He sat them down and served them both Black coffee. Sorin starred at his cup silently. Saya on the other hand peacefully held it up to her mouth and drank the calming liquid.

"Do you not... like coffee Sorin?" He asked the boy. The boy snapped up glaring into Fumito's eyes. 'How the hell does he know my name? This town... Something is up.' Sorin then glanced at Saya who still sipped the coffee without question.

"No sir, thank you though." Sorin replied. Saya placed the cup down.

"His coffee is great and the food is wonderful!" Saya exclaimed.

"You should try it sometimes. I think Saya gives me a little too much credit." He winked at the girl who shook her head with a big smile on her face.

"Nah... Im kind of on a diet." Sorin said with a smirk on his face. Fumito's eyes darted back to his. He had no emotion in them. 'He's a special one. He's just like Saya. I have to be careful about how I play this.' Fumito then smiled at the boy.

"Well you two should get going. Don't want to be late for school." Saya Jumped at Fumito's words.

"Lets go Saya." Sorin Said quickly as he got up and left the cafe. Saya Jolted behind him as Fumito starred at the door after they left.

"It appears that we have an interference." Fumito quietly said as he walked around the shop.

"I think you'll really like my friends. They are very funny and talkative!" Saya beamed as she walked backwards looking at Sorin. The boy shook his head.

"I don't even belong in school. Im more of a learn from experience type of guy. I have a question though Saya." Saya laughed lightly then nodded her head for him to continue. "Do your friends know about... What you do at night with the Elder Bairn?" He starred into her eyes as she instantly shifted her eyes towards the ground frowning slightly.

"No... I don't want them to get involved. I made a promise to protect everyone. If they get involved and end up dieing..." Saya trailed off.

"You'll protect them." Sorin countered. "right?"

"..."

"They won't die Saya... also... You're forgetting something." She looked up at him tilting her head. He held up his sword smiling.

"I can also fight them." He beamed cocky.

"Oh right! I forgot tehe. So um. Are you saying you're going to help me from now on?" She asked quietly.

"You bet I will. let's make a promise or an oath rather. You put up what you will do for me and I'll put up what I'll do for you. Deal?" He asked putting the sword over his shoulder. Saya put a finger under her chin thinking for a minute.

"Okay it's a deal. I promise to keep you happy!" She beamed happily.

"And I promise to protect you and the people you wish to protect." He replied. Saya hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Sorin. So... does this make us best friends?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, it does." He hugged her middle tighter, kissing her cheek. Saya blushed wildly. "Im sorry impulse..." he pushed himself away.

"N-no it's fine!" She said shaking her hands rapidly in front of herself. "We need to get to school quickly!" they both darted off.

**A/N: Okay im really excited for this Fic xDDDDD This is SayaxOc. I hope I really did a good job with the characters. My writing is getting better. that much i've notice. Saya is sooo cute! And as for fumito. Yes he found out about Sorin and he sends a Elder Bairn to kill him every now and then. People also didn't like Blood-C because Saya let people die. well truth be told I thought it was appropriate. It gave the story a sense of realism. In that personality she is weak and shes believes she just a normal girl so she often stops or thinks about what she needs to do and often that cost people their lives. In this story How ever you will see Sorin trying to help her with that problem. Sorin is the same thing as Saya. As for the wish sorin made to the dog... heh thats a secret!**

**Anyways thank you for reading! Please review!**


	2. The Playing Field

**Disclaimer:I do now own Blood-C I only own Sorin!**

**A/N:Blood-C really doesn't get that much visitors which kind of sucks because people barely review on my Naruto work =/ but, that aside I will finish this. Mainly for my own benefit to writing a happier ending for Blood-C with some romance. This Chapter is a lot longer than the first one. The first one was more like a prologue i guess? Just so you can get a feel for Sorin. He's cocky but he cares about a lot of things. Anyways enjoy the read! xDD **

Chapter 2 The Playing Field

The two teenagers dashed through the courtyard of the school as the bell tune played over the speaker. They raced through the hall way and they finally made it to the room. Saya darted in as Kanako took attendance.

"Hmm? Late again Saya." She sang as Saya quickly bowed.

"Morning everyone! Im sorry Im late!" She cried out as she got to her seat. Sorin walked in behind her and stared at everyone in the room. Nono and Nene were the first to respond.

"Oh a new student!" Nene exclaimed

"Finally something new!" Nono replied.

"And who might you be?" Kanako said as she turned her attention from her clipboard to him. Sorin walked to the front of the room.

"My name is Sorin and um... well Im not really a student here." Sorin replied.

"So what are you doing here?" Kanako said as she put the board down and leaned against the desk.

"Im here because Saya didn't want me to be alone. So I don't think ill be here for long. Maybe a day or two." He glanced at the Saya.

"But Sorin... You can go to school with me!" She looked around at her friends then continued "With us!"

"So do you go to school? Transfered? Whats the deal with you?" Kanako pushed trying to get some answers. Saya didn't want to say he doesn't go to school so she starred at her desk and slightly frowned.

"I graduated early." At this the whole class atmosphere changed drastically. The teacher and some of Saya's friend glared at the boy. Kanako thoughts began to race 'Why would Fumito give an actor that story? He's not an actor I can tell... and he's carrying a sword. Could it be that... there was another like Saya?' A smile slowly appeared on her face.

"Hmm interesting. Well you can come to school but, only if Saya comes with you. Also... may I talk to you after class?" She asked the boy. Sorin notice the glares and was currently glaring at Saya's friends.

"Yea sure thing." He mumbled.

"Well Yuka could you please sit back one and over so Sorin can sit next to Saya? Thanx." Kanako said quickly as she started the lesson.

"Sorry" Sorin told Yuka but she just scoffed.

"I hope you're not like Saya. She says sorry all the time and it really annoys me!"

"Im sorry Yuka." Saya quickly turned to the girl bowing.

"See!?" She exclaimed. Sorin chuckled and took the seat.

"Oh Saya..." Sorin shook his head. Saya tilted her head.

"What?" She was confused.

"Nothing." He smirked and leaned forward and rested his head on the desk as he paid attention.

* * *

Everyone was quiet as class was in session. After the class was over everyone went outside to eat lunch. Sorin was about to follow until Kanako told him to hang on.

"Oh I almost forgot..." Sorin told the teacher as he walked over to her desk gripping his sword.

"So... I would like to talk to you about something. I want to see how much you know." She told him as she stood.

"How much I know? academically? Im good with History." He said as he put his finger under his chin. She shook her head.

"Not talking about History but, thats a start. So do you know any Myths? Such as per say... monsters?" She asked eyeing him. Sorin then starred up at her.

"Oh so then you know about them? Not a lot of humans know about them because no one lives to tell the tale. How did you end up surviving? Can you fight like Saya can?" He asked multiple questions. The brown haired woman was shock to say the least that he knew a lot.

"I've never been attack before. And..." She paused to think about her position when it came to knowledge. 'Well im an actor and all the actors know everything there is to know about Saya well the main cast at least. Based off his knowledge he isn't one of the actors. His story doesn't fit with the cast at all. He's carrying a sword so im assuming that he knows how to fight. He and Saya must of fought some of those monsters. At that point they could of became friends. Fumito probably knows this if he lasted one day. Then again he can fight so he probably was already being targeted. Could it be that he is the same as Saya and just doesn't know whats going on here? Seems like it.' She had a blank stare on her face. Sorin eyed her suspiciously.

"Um... ma'am?"

"Ahh yes... Sorry about that, I lost my train of thought. No, I can't fight like Saya. No one knows about her fighting so please don't tell anyone else. The only reason I know about the monsters is because I um... use to study before I came here to teach." She replied. The black haired boy looked out the window.

"Hmm okay... well is that all? Can I leave?" He asked getting bored of the conversation.

"Yes, yes you may." She told him as she turned back to her desk to clean a few things. Sorin walked out the room and headed for the table outside where Saya ate her lunch. Kanako sat in the chair and began to think more and more about her plans.

" So... It seems that Saya wasn't the only god of this world. I still want Saya as proof that she exsist. The boy though... He doesn't have his memory tampered with yet he still doesn't kill humans and only fight monsters like Saya. What are his motives? How did he find this town? How will Fumito deal with him? I would hate to use him as bait but it seems I might have to. I can collect more data and study Saya more. Sorin on the other hand. He would be no problem getting out of here with. Fumito can't risk sending soldiers to contain him while the experiment is at hand. With that being said he has more to deal with. It seems that their are more cards on the table and more at stake here..." She trailed off.

"Do I risk telling Sorin that everything here is fake and get him on my side so that I can battle Fumito incase I need help? No that would just force Sorin to make Saya free and in turn they might kill us all. I can get him on my side but, I just won't tell him anything until I start to make my move on Saya." She concluded as she began to prepare for the next class.

* * *

Outside at the table Nono and Nene were talking up a storm. Saya just listened to the girls chatter while Yuka and Itsuki ate their lunch.

"That boy was hot!" Nono exclaimed. Yuka shook her head.

"More like annoying." She replied.

"Please, he barely talked!" Nene countered.

"Hey Saya?" Itsuki said after finishing his lunch.

"Yes class rep?" She asked.

"What are your connections with Sorin?" Ignoring her indirect insult.

"Um... I bumped into him while I was helping father." She told them while starring at the ground.

"Wait, did he sleep at your house Saya?" Yuka asked stopping everything she was doing to turn towards her.

"Um yes. I invited him to spend the night." She said with a smile on her face. Yuka shook her head disapprovingly.

"WHAAAAT!?" The twins screamed in unison. "Lucky!" They said crossing their arms.

"He... He doesn't have a family." Saya said with a frown on her face.

"That doesn't matter." Sorin appeared leaning against the tree.

"How long were you standing there?" Yuka asked raising a brow.

"Not long... It's nice out." Sorin said more to himself.

"Yes it's a nice day!" Saya exclaimed.

"Saya you should finish your food." Itsuki said.

"Oh right!" She was about to take another bite when she notice Sorin didn't have anything to eat. "Sorin, you can share this food with me! You didn't eat this morning." She turned towards Sorin. Sorin shook his head.

"Diet. Remember?" He replied. Saya frowned and turned back around.

"Diet? why do you need to diet you already look goo-" Nono started but class rep intercepted.

"What do you think of Saya?" Itsuki said turning towards the boy.

"Um... I don't understand what you mean by that." Sorin frowned.

"You know, relation wise? Appearance wise?" Nene told him leaning forward. Sorin blushed heavily.

"I um... This is stupid. I don't like her like that. She's a great friend." Sorin told them shaking his sword in front of his face.

"Then you wouldn't mind helping Itsuki out?" Yuka said brashly. Saya was just eatting her food and the twins starred at her with their elbows on the table and their hands holding their heads up. Saya just looked at the twins and tilted her head.

"Oh Saya." The twins said Simultaneously. Saya blinked.

"More or less... I don't need his help but, its a relief knowing I don't have that much competition." He joked.

"Don't forget about Tokizane" Nono reminded the boy. Itsuki just shook his head.

"He never sits with us." Saya replied sadly. Sorin scratched the back of his head.

"Um you like this Tokizane kid Saya?" Sorin asked. Everyone turned towards the boy. Sorin just leaned back feeling uneasy. "What?" He asked.

"He seems pretty cool. I want him to trust us and be friends with us." Saya sadly say. Itsuki just sighed. The twins giggled. Yuka Shook her head.

"Did anyone here about the baker that disappeared?" Yuka asked.

"People disappear in this town?" Sorin replied as it caught his attention. The twins looked up at Sorin.

"Not much happens in this town, So stuff like this gets attention fast."Nene spoke.

"Yea besides that this place gets boring really fast. I can't wait til I graduate." Nono piped in. Saya frowned.

"I like it here though. It's nice and quiet." Saya spoke quietly.

"The quietness fits my taste as well." Sorin agreed as he leaned against the tree. Saya Smiled brightly at Sorin and was about to speak until Nono said something.

"So you like quiet stuff eh? hmm well mayb-" and once again the brown haired girl was caught off.

"So I take it that you'll choose to live here?" Itsuki said pushing his glasses up while Nono glared at Itsuki.

"Um... more or less. Weird stuff happens every now and then but, I wouldn't mind." He told them.

* * *

The bell ringed and class continued on. At the end of the day, Tokizane glanced over at Saya. She caught his gaze and he quickly turned away. He walked out the class room. Sorin saw this but made nothing of it.

"Ready Saya?" He asked getting out of his chair. Saya nodded while Kanako put her hand up to gesture them to stop. She was busy eatting a green apple. Saya turned towards the teacher.

"Saya go get Sorin a Uniform if you want him to keep coming by. Go ask for one at the office."She told her. Saya nodded and ran out the room. Sorin currently had on a blue shirt and jogging pants. Kanako waited for the rest of the kids before she started to talk to Sorin. "Sorin... I know you're one of those monsters but, Just kind of keep that to yourself okay? Also can you do me a favor?" She asked smiling a bit. Sorin walked up to the desk. He was slightly amuse that she was so interested in him.

"You take a huge interest in me heh. I won't tell the rest of the class. What's the favor?" He had a smug look on his face.

"If a monster attacks me... Can you protect me? Please? and I also want to do some research with you as well. Im intrigued by Myths and legends. I'll be honest with you... I know a lot more of what's going on around here but, I can't tell you yet. You just have to trust me okay?" She explained to him with an uneasy frown on her face. She bit her bottom lip wondering how Sorin would react to this. Sorin on the other hand griped his sword.

"I'll protect you, if you happen to be around. I can't follow you everywhere though. So only If you happen to be around. As for research, I don't mind. Could be fun. So you know what's going on in this town? See! I knew something was up with this town but, I trust you." He told her indirectly making an alliance with the woman. She made a sigh of relief. Saya came rushing in with a plastic bag with a uniform and ended up tripping, falling face first into the tile floor.

"OWW" She cried out. Sorin gasped and rush to her side while the teacher shook her head.

"Saya Saya Saya tsk tsk." She chanted quickly turning back to her stuff. "Have a good afternoon you two. See you tomorrow."

"Hai" They both said walking out the door.

* * *

The two of them said nothing as they walked back to Saya's house. Sorin broke the silence deciding to ask her about what she usually does next.

"So what now?"

"Well I help father with shrine work." Saya smiled.

"Shrine work... So boring!" Sorin said in protest. Saya closed her eyes smiling brightly

"It's okay. Just gets really bloody." Saya told him. Sorin scratched his head.

"Bloody? Wait do you mean this is when you hunt monsters?" Sorin asked her

"Hai"

"Well then count me in! Now that sounds fun." Saya eyed the boy. She then notice the dog on the side by the steps. She stops abruptly and pulled Sorin with her. "what?" Sorin asked looking at the girl. Saya just had a blank stare and Sorin followed her eyes towards the dog that just sat there.

"Its that dog I saw before!" Saya spoke excitedly. Sorin smirked.

"You always appear when it's quiet." Sorin spoke to the dog but, the dog just looked back at him and didn't say anything. "what? aren't you going to say anything?" Sorin got a little irritated.

"Dogs don't speak silly" Saya giggled.

""But this one does! I always talk to it! Show her!" Sorin spoke in disbelief. The dog gave them one last look then got up and walked away. "Why, you little bastard!" Sorin mumbled and started after it. Saya gasped as she tried to stop him.

"No, don't hurt him!" She cried out hugging him from behind.

"I'M NOT GOING TO KILL HIM, JUST GOING TO TEACH HIM SOME MANNERS IS ALL. YOU DON'T IGNORE PEOPLE, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He yelled out as he tried to chase after it as Sorin's teeth grind. Saya tried her hardest to pull him back as her eyes squeezed shut. They ended up falling down together on the dirt road.

"I'm sorry! I just didn't want you to hurt the doggy! I want him to be my friend." Saya apologized as she sat there with Sorin on the floor. He had calmed down.

"The dog talks... so maybe one day, if it decided to stop being an ass, he'll be friends with you. He can even grant wishes." He told her. Saya tilted her head in confusion. Sorin starred at the girl. "Yeah I know I sound crazy but what ever... we need to hurry up back to your father." Sorin said getting up and helping the black haired girl stand up. She brushed herself off and they continued home.

* * *

Tadayoshi waited for them both at the top of the stairs. He had a stern look on his face as usual.

"Father, is there another Elder Bairn?" The girl asked looking determined. He nodded as Sorin gripped his sword tightly.

"Yes they're here in this town. Follow me." He quietly led them to the dojo where the sacred sword was placed. Sorin and Saya were on their knees as Tadayoshi placed the Sacred blade in front of her, removing the covering.

"The Sacred Blade is ready. Sorin, are you going to fight as well?" The old man turned his attention to the boy. Sorin gestured a yes and placed his own sword in front of himself.

"Yes, I can fight my own kind with ease. Here is the blade I use personally" It had a Blue sheathe compared to Saya's dark red Sheathe but with a different design.

"May I ask where you found such a lovely sword?" Tadayoshi asked carefully. Saya turned towards Sorin. She has never seen her father gather interest over new things.

"This sword... It's not Sacred like Saya's but, it was designed to fit my style of fighting. I can't remember where I got this sword from. It was long ago. " Sorin frowned. 'Interesting... It appears this boy is lost in this world just as Saya is.' The father closed his eyes for a bit.

"Go on. Slay the Elder Bairn." He told them as they both stood up and rushed out the door down the steps and into the forest. Saya ran quickly with Sorin behind her. They stopped once they saw a man mindless walking.

"Hey, thats the Bakery man." She whispered gripping her sword. Sorin frowned as the man walked aimlessly into the night towards a station.

"What the hell is he doing?" Sorin spoke quietly. The man stood there waiting for something. Suddenly a loud noise came from the nearby tunnel. A train emerged from the dark hole and stopped at the station where the man waited. Sorin didn't like what was going on.

"Wait here Saya, im going in." Sorin told her as he briskly jog up to station ramp to the man. The man didn't look at him. Sorin shook him to get his attention but, the man just walked forward as the doors opened up.

"Wait, whats wrong? Saya, I think this man is being controlled." He yelled out to her. Saya jumped up a tree to get better leverage over the situation. She scanned the area to find the Elder Bairn that was controlling him. Sorin entered the train door with the man. The man's eyes flickered and he was himself again.

"Wh-where am I? Whats going on?" The man called out inside the train. Sorin pulled his sword out. The man panic growing scared of the boy. "Wait don't kil-" Suddenly tentacles shot out towards the man as Sorin quickly cut both of the slimy worm like limbs. Out side Saya was confused. She saw blood Splatter over the windows from the inside. The girl flew in the air over the train as the beast took his true form. Her hair glided behind her as she pulled her sword out ready to slash it. In the inside Sorin was countering all the attacks from within. The man was screaming. The Black haired boy grab the man and pushed out the doors with him.

"Run! Get out of here!" Sorin told him firmly. Behind him the train like beast arm went to pierce Sorin in the shoulder. "Gaaaah. Crap!" Sorin yelped as he grabbed the spike from the front of his shoulder. Saya came down cutting the beast's spike arm that pierced the boy's back. Blood Splashed all over her hair and face.

"Sorin! Are you okay?!" She cried out. Sorin nodded as he pulled the spike out of his back and threw it on the ground. He turned towards as blood dripped on to the cement. The beast turned towards them both. Saya stood in front of Sorin as her eyes pierced through the beast. Sorin stood straight up walking by her side. She glanced at him with her glasses reflecting the moonlight. "You're hurt..." She mumbled.

"Im tough." He responded with a grand smirk. Saya jumped at his comment. It made her think of all the times she told her father those same words. The beast charged at them.

"We... have to end this." She told him.

"I'll follow your lead this time." He smirked cocky like. Her eyes turned blood red as she rushed at the beast with blinding speeds, not saying a word. Sorin waited a second or two before his eyes turned demonic blue. He ran Straight behind her at a slightly different angle. The beast had shot out several tentacles as Saya glared at the beast, her resolve never changing, Sword in right hand. She quickly blocked and split most of them then stepped on a few to quickly get above the beast. Sorin rushed through with blood flying from the beast towards his face. He didn't bother to dodge and land a solid slice around the beast as Saya fell straight on top of the beast with her sword facing the ground. She stabbed it as it moved about. The blood gushed in her face rapidly.

"You must... Honor the covenant." the beast roared out. Saya just starred at it. Sorin glared at the beast. Their eyes turned back to normal as the beast melted away.

"What the hell are they talking about. That's the second time I heard them say honor some pact. I didn't make a promise to anyone. Did you?" He asked Saya. She wasn't herself. He looked towards the girl to see her drinking the beast blood. He instantly knew why she could fight.  
"This... you're ..." He stumbled with the words. She was done drinking and she then turned back to her cheerful persona. Fumito as if on que, erased her memories using her blood. She looked down at the beast.

"What is the covenant?" She asked Sorin but, he was a lost for words. 'She doesn't know who she is. She's just like me. What the hell is going on here? The teacher... She was interested in me. There is no doubt. That maybe she wanted to study her too. I bet she's the one who is controlling her.' Sorin's thoughts raced.

"S-Saya..." He mumbled out to her. He fell to his knee due to loss of blood. He winced and clenched his sword tightly. 'Damn it I can't fall un conscience while im in this town. Wait, why didn't she grab me when I was sleep at Saya's house? Am I even safe there? I feel like I know a hefty amount of information but, there is still a lot I don't understand. I better play it safe before I lose my memory as well.' He looked up at her.

"Sorin... are you okay?" She asked him hopping off the Elder Bairn's body and walking up to him.

"Yes, Im tough... Remember?" He told her quietly. She once again jumped at that comment. He thought about what this could mean. She just nodded and frowned at the ground. They were both covered in blood.

"We should head back home." She told him.

"I can't, I have to go Saya." He paused starring at her blade. 'That sword isn't sacred... Her father is probably in on it too or he's being trick. Im not sure... He asked me about my blade and where it came from. He either thinks it's another sacred blade or he's asking because he wanted act in front of Saya. I can't be sure.' He continued. "Saya look... weird things may begin to happen, I want you to know that you can trust me. I am truth. Okay?" Saya starred at him in confusion.

"What... do you mean?" She responded not understanding. Sorin thought for a moment. Then he got an idea.

"You remember that dog?" She nodded her head. "If im liar... than that dog will never talk. When it starts talking to you that's proof to you that I am truth. If you're..." He stop not wanting to call her an Elder Bairn and put her under stress. "If my theory is correct, than you probably talked to him before and just don't know it. For now though I'll take my leave." He told her standing up as he placed his sword back in his sheathe. She nodded again.

"O-Okay." She numbly replied sheathing her own sword. Sorin gave her a warm smile then turned around and started to walk in another direction. Saya ran up behind him and hugged him."I'm going to miss you!" She told him. He smirked once more.

"I'll be at school don't worry. You'll still see me but, I won't be living at your house and I won't always go on these missions with you." He chuckled

"Th-thats fine. As long as I get to see you again!" She smiled brightly. They parted ways not knowing what else to expect in this weird town that they both would have to survive

**A/N: Okay, with this story I wanted it to have a 3 way type duel here. Fumito vs Kanako vs Sorin hence the chapter name "The Playing Field". They are all trying to get in each others head trying to stay alive or keep up with their motives. Sorin want's to find out whats going on here without himself getting caught up. Kanako wants research on these supposedly *Gods* and Fumito just want to change his beloved Saya and continue on with his experiment. The question is who will win in this? Also I know you're wondering about how Sorin gets by without any food but that is answered towards the end of the story. Unlike my Naruto story "Before its too Late" I will not be updating two chapters at a time. Once I finish that story (Which is close btw) I will be putting all my effort into this (as if im not doing it now. I really don't want to mess up this fic im even rewatching some episodes to get the chronological order of events right). Here is just a decent length chapter to keep you busy until I finish my other fic.**

Anyways Review please ^.^ Not many people like the Blood-C Universe but for those of you who do review and make your voice heard if you enjoy this story. I might make more and I was also thinking about making a Lemon for this but that wont be placed in this story but posted on another story to keep this one on the site =) Thank you and bye!


	3. Separete Struggles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood-C only Sorin.**

**A/N: Yeah... So I know it's been awhile. I actually had this chapter written for awhile now. It's just a lot of stuff going on. phew... I'll give you this as a treat. And to make it up I'll post the next chapter in a week! I hope you enjoy this read =)**

Chapter 3 Separate Struggles

Sorin walked off to a secluded place in town where water flows. He cleaned himself in the clear waters trying to get the blood off him. He shook his head at the thought of their being another like him.

"All this time... I thought I was alone." He mumbled. The dog came by shaking his head.

"Hmm so you see now that their is something going on?" The dog spoke quietly. Sorin didn't bother looking in his direction. He was never surprised when the dog would show up out of no where.

"So there is a girl who is just like me and doesn't know it. Which means her father has to be one right? That makes 3 people. So are there anymore I'll bump into?" He asked wondering. The yellow animal walked up by him sitting next to him. He starred off into the moon.

"No but, I do think it was a great idea for you to push off alone for awhile. This island can be pretty dangerous. Nothing you can't handle. I worry about her though. She's strong ... but..." He closed his eyes.

"But what? Also what happen earlier. Why didn't you speak to her?" He asked getting annoyed as he ringed out more blood out of his shirt.

"She's not ready yet. Give her more time to think on her own. If you want her to trust you, you can't be around her all the time. She will begin to question you as well as this town." He spoke trying to get the boy to understand. Sorin only nodded understanding.

"I guess I won't be going to school tomorrow. Sorry Saya." He mumbled to himself. He was done washing himself up and cleaning his clothes. His shirt and jogging pants still had the stain of blood on them.

"Just sit tight for awhile. If you wish to protect the humans I suggest you check up on the baker tomorrow instead of going to school." The canine said as he walked off. Sorin shook his head.

'Maybe I should of just stayed in Tokyo...' He thought to himself as he jumped into a tree to sleep on a branch. He gripped his sword as he began to drift to sleep.

Meanwhile Saya was walking home with a frown on her face. She was utterly confused with what happened tonight. She made it home where her father was waiting for her.

"What's wrong Saya?" He asked her sternly. Her eyes slowly reached her father's.

"It's nothing." She mumbled. He starred intently at her.

"Where is the boy?" He said firmly.

"He said he had to go..." She trailed off looking back at the ground. "Also I'm really confused..." She finished after a thought.

"What's bothering you child?" He asked her with his eyes never wavering.

"One of the Elder Bairn. It was mentioning something. Something about 'Honor the covenant'. I don't know what to make of it." She said looking back up at him. The father looked off to the side. He thought to himself for awhile before responding.

"Listen Saya. They were only trying to confuse you. They wanted to break your resolve. Remember your goal Saya. Slay the Elder Bairn just as your mother once did." He spoke to her firmly trying to beat it into her head. Saya snapped her head back up to look at Tadayoshi.

"Yes father! I shall slay them and protect everyone! I made a Promise." She said firmly. He nodded and gently took the sword from her hands.

"Very well... The bath is ready for you." He said turning around and going towards the house. She took her bath normally then headed straight to her room to sleep. She thought quietly in the blue tinted room. It was mid night and Saya stared at her ceiling trying to figure out the boy who made it possible for her to fight with someone. ' Where did he run off to? I hope I see him again. and the covenant...' She frowned deciding that she should call it a night.

Meanwhile in the forest, Sorin was peacefully sleeping as the morning approached him. The birds chirped and the animals called out to each other. Flowers bloomed and the sky was as blue as the ocean.

"You make me sick... Helping that foolish girl. Have you forgotten your place?" A voice called out causing Sorin's eyes to flicker quickly to blue. He pushed off the branch just as the beast chomp at the branch. Sorin turned mid flight in the air landing on another tree vertically. He saw the beast chew the tree then spit it out and jumped towards him. Sorin used the momentum of landing on the tree to bounce and dodge a second assault as he rolled on grass below quickly getting to his feet as he drew his blade.

"You still go on about my place in this world. How typical... What do you know about her?" He asked the beast. The Elder Bairn had 3 legs and a huge mouth. Its legs were design to jump and push off things to reach its targeted prey.

"Other than the fact that she is a fool? Hmm you seem to care too much about something that has nothing to do with you." The Elder Bairn spoke as it jumped to the ground next to Sorin. The blue eyed boy notice that nearby there was a mail man walking on the dirt road. 'Shit...' The beast caught this as well and licked its teeth. "Let's see who is faster" It spat out some tree bark then violently jumped on a branch. Sorin watched as the beast shot out of the treetops of the forest and knew where he was headed.

"Oh no you don't!" The black haired kid said as he took off towards the mail man. His speed was exponentially growing as he was quickly reaching his target. The Beast landed straight on top of the mail man with one of its legs grabbing the mans back like an eagle.

"No don't I don't want to die! Nooooo-" It was too late, the Elder Bairn violently stomped the man's head with his other limb as blood poured out on to the dirt road. Sorin gritted his teeth in frustration.

"AHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he jumped into the beast mouth head first.

"I'll gladly eat you too- graaaah!" It choked out as it tried to bite down but, Sorin already cut his tongue and ripped through the back of the beast head. His whole upper body was covered in blood and his pants had little trails of the crimson liquid flowing down. The Monster turned around screaming in pain as he looked at Sorin. The boy glared at the 3 legged specie over his shoulder. He said nothing at all. The beast was angered and charged at him. The Blue eyed boy turned towards the beast quickly slicing off its 3 limbs in one movement then jumped over him and assassinated him from above. The beast coughed out blood as it melted away.

Sorin turned towards the man that had been decapitated. He mourned silently, hating himself for not being able to save the innocent man.

"God Damn it!" He spoke as he kicked the body towards the beast then decided to clean himself again.

Saya was doing her chores and heard a demon like roar out in the distance. She grips the broom tighter and instantly thought about Sorin. 'He's probably out there fighting alone. He doesn't have to though. I'm here aren't I? Well I'll see him at school.' She smiled and continue to sweep the courtyard. 'I can't wait to see him!' Finally getting done with her last chore, she went back into the house to change from her shrine clothes to her uniform. The long haired girl notice another set of clothes in the corner of her room.

"Oh, he forgot his uniform. I hope Mrs. Tsutsutori doesn't mind..." She trailed off. Then she silently decided to bring it with her in a bag. She left her room and headed out the door.

"Today is a nice day~ I hope I see Sorin again~ I'm really glad I met hiiim~" She sang closing her eyes as she walked down the steps pleased. She began to hum her little tune.

Fumito hearing this from his cafe wasn't pleased that she was singing about Sorin instead of his cooking. Not to say that he was angry just simply unamused. 'I can't manage to kill him and he decided to not stay at Saya's house. He's going to be a lot careful this time around. None the less I'll use Saya's friends to get him to eat some of my cooking.' He told himself as he prepared coffee for the little girl.

"Good Morning Fumito!" Saya spoke as she enter the cafe.

"Good Morning Saya... Where is your friend?" He asked her as he began to pour her some Coffee.

"Um... I don't know." She frowned slightly looking at the counter.

"Oh don't worry about it. Hopefully he'll come around soon. Do you like him Saya?" He went on setting his coffee down in front of her. Saya stared at it.

"I don't think I have enough time to drink it..." She mumbled. Fumito gave her that warming smile he gives her everyday.

"You have time Saya, don't worry. Here have some of this." He gave her a pink cube like candy.

"What is it?" She ask shying away from it. He smiled grandly.

"It's Guimauve." He told her simply. She blinked.

"Thats the name of the cafe!" She exclaimed tilting her head sideways.

"Thats right... here have some of it." He scooted the plate towards her. She nervously took a bite and instantly loved it.

"Wow its really good!" She beamed.

"So you like it huh?" He closed his eyes smiling. She nodded rapidly and then took a sip of her coffee. "It taste even better with the coffee. Here take some with you." He placed a container with two cubes in it for her to eat. She silently tried the combo smiling brightly afterwards.

"I love it!" She giggled a bit.

"You know... they say it taste a lot like something else." The man spoke as he caught her attention.

"Really?" He nodded

"Alright now you should get to school Saya." He told her as he turned away from her and started cleaning the coffee pot.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" She got up and ran out the door.

"Itsuki... Oh Saya you're late again." Kanako said briefly before going to the next name.

"Good Morning everyone! I'm sorry I got caught up again." She quickly said getting to her seat.

"Where's that cute boy Saya?" Nono exclaimed turning towards the girl. Saya tilted her head not knowing who she was talking about.

"Oh thats a relief." Itsuki mumbled. Nene rolled her eyes giggling.

" She's talking about Sorin. Is he coming to school today?" Nene explained smiling brightly. Saya frowned looking back towards the front of the room.

"I don't know... I brought his clothes. I thought he would be here." She quietly said. Yuka grinned slightly.

"As much as I dislike you being late, this is good." Yuka joked. Itsuki shook his head.

"Uhh more or less..." He said quietly. Nene and Nono shook their heads.

"I don't see why you guys hate him." They both said at the same time. Tokizane glanced at Saya. Saya starred back at the boy with a blank expression. He turned around and class continued.

Meanwhile at the bakery, Sorin had to check up on the guy they had saved the other night. He walked by the store, not really wanting to go to school today.

"I... I almost died yesterday. Why would he do this to us?" The Baker said talking to his wife who was sitting in the store.

"I don't know... we should leave town-"

"No, It's too dangerous." Sorin told them walking into the store. They glanced at him and the baker eyes popped.

"It's you!... you saved my life yesterday! Thank you!" He bowed. The boy just frowned.

"Don't thank me yet. Chances are you'll die anyway. Who ever is behind this will probably see to it that you die." Their faces twisted in horror.

"Wh-Why?" He asked quietly. Sorin starred at the ground.

" I don't know why... I don't understand why any of this is going on to begin with... What do you know?" Sorin asked the man.

" I... all I know is guh-" The man's eyes pop.

"What's wrong dear? Natsu?" The wife called to him backing away.

" What the..." Sorin mumbled as the man violently transformed into a monster

" Graaaawh!" It roared. It's whole body had spikes all over it and it's arms grew into large claws.

"Oh my god!" The wife said jumping over the counter running towards the exit. The Beast was fast to react and jolted towards the woman. Sorin was quick to counter attack.

"I'm not going to sit here and watch a third person die in front of me!" He yelled firmly pulling his sword out quickly. The woman stopped at the door.

"What should I do?" She asked frantically as she starred at the boy holding the monster off.

"Don't tell me a damn thing or help me! He'll kill you on the spot! Just run and if anyone ask, he disappeared.." He told her as he finished off the monster, blood splashed all over the room.

"O-okay." She ran off. Sorin stood there silently. 'I'll play your game... who ever you are.' He left the store quickly and jogged in the opposite direction.

Saya and her friends started lunch outside, eating peacefully. It was a beautiful day outside and Saya decided to show her friends the special candy she had received.

"Look guys! I brought something." She took out the Guimauve and showed them. Nono and Nene frowned."Have you guys tried it? They say it taste a lot like something else. I don't know what it is though." She smiled.

"Yeah... we tried it." Nono said quietly.

"It's okay." Nene added.

"Well I haven't tried it..." Yuka said finishing her lunch.

"Well you should try it! It's really good and sweet like candy!" She beamed. Everyone grew quiet for awhile.

"You know it's a shame that Sorin-kun didn't show up. I made him lunch?" Nono smiled sadly. Yuka raised a brow. Saya on the other hand tilted her head.

"Oh wow thats really sweet! I don't think he would eat it though." Saya gave Nono a knowing look.

"Yeah that stupid diet of his..." Nene said rolling her eyes. Itsuki shook his head.

"Why waste your time? You knew he was on a diet." He pushed his glasses up.

"Well it was worth a shot!" Nono defended blushing. Nene glared at the boy.

"Why waste your time with Saya then?" She countered. Itsuki mumbled something inaudibly and went back to eating. Saya turned towards the boy.

"Oh I'm sorry I waste your time class rep! I had no idea!" Everyone facepalmed. She looked around at everyone tilting her head innocently as she always did. Once again oblivious to the one person who loves her. She spotted Tokizane and decided to make him eat at least. She got up unannounced and ran to him.

Tokizane glanced over at her getting slightly annoyed by the girls appearance. Saya ran up to him with her lunch in her hands. She silently begged him to eat with a look of hope.

"What is it?" He asked monotone.

"Tokizane, did you eat yet?" She asked.

"I'll eat later-"

"Did you bring any food?" He starred down at the girl before him.

"I'm not hungry."

"You should really eat! Sorin doesn't eat but, you should at least." Saya spoke confidently. Tokizane shook his head.

"So, you come bothering me instead... Where is he anyways?" Tokizane said with a hint of sarcasm. The girl lowered the food looking down at the ground.

"I don't know. He said he would be here but, I guess he didn't show up." She frowned. The taller boy glanced off to the side.

"How does it feel, Saya?" She snapped back up to his gaze.

"How does what feel?"

"To be lied to." Every word dripped like venom. Saya starred at him for a long time. She never thought about the fact that she was indeed lied to. No one has ever lied to Saya and she always trust people so easily. She frowned not know what to say. "You trust too easily... Don't go around giving people food or believe in something you shouldn't." He mumbled and turned away. Saya stood there with the food in her hand. She too, returned to her original location.

"So what did he say!" Nene beamed. Itsuki just stood here not trying to act displeased.

"Oh it's nothing. He refused my food as well." She explained finishing her food and not trying to think about what he said.

"Thats harsh!" Nono said quietly.

"I'd gladly eat your food any day Saya..." Itsuki told her trying to cheer her up. She turned towards him.

"It's fine class rep, I just wanted to make sure those two at least eat. They never eat." She frowned again. Itsuki gave her a sad smile giving up.

"Well Saya, you can't force them to eat." Yuka told her as the bell rang.

The classes went by as usual and Saya was stuck with her own thoughts. Wondering about Sorin and what he was up to. She also thought about Tokizane's words. Was she lied to? Maybe She shouldn't trust him. He is an Elder Bairn after all. She thought long and hard all day.

"Saya, is your friend coming?" He asked her gently. She was quickly thrust back into reality frowning at his question.

"No father, He's not coming." He simply nodded.

"Then be careful Saya... this Elder Bairn seems a bit strong." He spoke quietly. She took the sword and took off to slay the Elder Bairn on the lake. That night She failed to protect the humans and put up a strong fight. She returned home with crimson over her body as she always did.

"I did it father... I killed the Elder Bairn." She spoke.

"Very good Saya... remember... you are the only one who MUST do this job... Even if that boy doesn't always kill them that doesn't mean we can afford to lack." He told her as he walked away with the sword in his hand. Saya thought about her father's words.

"Sorin... Where are you?"

**A/N: So yup... Thats that. Yeah Saya is just really attached to the fact that she doesn't have to fight alone. She isn't truly alone. But now that she has question his motives and his trust she just really doesn't know what to say or do. She just wish she can see him. I personally want some turmoil in this story. As for Sorin himself he's dealing with the secrets of this town. He doesn't know whats really going on but he wants to find out. Don't worry though they will be reunited in the next chapter and for the majority of the show they will be almost inseparable, especially when Saya gets to the point where she has to take her sword everywhere. So look forward to that! Anyways review and if you really enjoy this and you want to see more Blood-C fics (Or Saya fics in general xD ) Oh and how do you guys like Sorin as an OC? I hope he fits with everyone else. **


	4. Bonding

**Disclaimer:I do not own Blood-C I only own Sorin**

A/N: So it's been awhile a long time since I've updated I know. Just airforce and helping certain friends out. Anyway since I haven't post anything in awhile I decided to make this long transitional chapter. There isn't any action here but, I tried to add some character development between Saya friends and Sorin himself. I will be giving you another chapter within 4 days to make up for my long absence. I think it's been 3 weeks or 2 weeks? somewhere around there. As for my other fanfic Before its too late. I haven't even wrote the last chapter to be honest xD. I will be finishing that up as well. Prob give you guys a 2 chapter finish for that story. Now as for this story. Im starting to get worried. I have 30 days to finish this story and I don't want to rush it at all! The reason being is because I leave for texas and wont be able to write or have access to a computer for about 3 to 4 months. I know by then I will probably have lost interest in this story. So what does this mean? It means after my next chapter that I will start releasing chapters in pairs. so for those who favorite or follow this story dont go to the most recent one after the next one and start paying attention to the chapters so you don't spoil yourself xD mark where you left off and continue. Anyways I'm done rambling! here is chapter 4! enjoy!

Chapter 4 Bonding

Days went by for Saya Kisaragi as she went to school normally for the past few days. She didn't see Sorin at all but, she often thought about him. She enjoyed her peaceful days although she had a tough fight with an Elder Bairn last night. It was quick and danced in the mist and by far her hardest opponent yet. She manage to slay the beast eventually puncturing it's head. Today she would try to take it easy and she knew she would be able to relax seeing as it was raining today.

" *sigh* Father did say it was going to rain tomorrow." She muttered as she finished dressing.

"Saya take your umbrella with you." Tadayoshi's voice trailed from outside her room. Saya picked up the umbrella and walked out her room. She turned towards him with a sad look on her face. He glanced down at her from over his shoulder. "What is it child?" He asked her in his soothing deep voice. She shook her head.

"I don't like the rain..." She told him as she walked passed him towards the door.

"Well it has to rain sometimes Saya. How else would the flowers grow?" He told her as he smiled. She turned towards him and returned a smile of her own.

"You're right father!" She responded trying to cheer herself up. She walked out the door and released her Umbrella over her head. It was a light drizzle and the skies were dark.

"Be careful Saya." He told her watching her walk out the shrine.

"I will!" She called out to him, then walked carefully down the steps. She saw the Guimauve cafe was close and sighed as she walked passed it. "Hopefully I'll have a nice pleasant day." She hummed slightly trying to get herself into the mood of singing.

Sorin heard the girl hum as he came from his usual spot. He missed the girl very much and felt bad for not being able to see her at school. Every time he tried to see her Fumito would stop him with some event or Elder Bairn to keep him busy. The boy couldn't figure out who was behind this but, he knew that what ever was going on that it had something to do with that girl. He had a sad look on his face though. He had been alone for about a week and didn't even see the dog that talked to him every now and then. He didn't mind being alone but, it started to get to him so he decided to talk to the girl while he had the chance.

"I like hearing you sing." The boy told Saya as he walked up from behind. Saya tensed up not sure of what was behind her. She turned around blushing lightly. He chuckled lightly as he glanced away from her. The rained poured around them filling up their silence between them. Sorin's hair was damp and his clothes were soaked. He didn't care though. Saya on the other hand starred at the boy wanting to say something but, remained silent for a long time. 'I... I really do miss her. She's probably mad at me for not showing up. what ever...' Saya finally spoke.

"It's embarrassing when people catch me singing." She closed her eyes pouting as her cheeks displayed a tinge of red. The boy chuckled again.

"I think it's cute."

"Well it's not... Seriously." She glanced up at him shyly. "Where have you been?" She asked him.

"I've been fighting Elder Bairn... I wanted to show up. To see you but-"

"You aren't hurt are you?" She quickly replied.

'What is up with this girl?!' He thought to himself. He eyed her for a long while. "No I'm fine, listen Saya I-"

"I don't care what everyone else say." She once again cut him off. He blinked.

"What?"

"I don't care if they say you lied to me... even if you did... you... you had your reasons. It's not like you're a bad guy or anything and maybe you have your own problems. Who am I to question you?" She explained herself to him. Sorin gave her a sad smile.

"Saya ... I did lie to you. I'm sorry that I couldn't come through on that promise. I tried to save the baker man that we saved the other day and I had to kill him. He transformed into a monster. This was a few days ago." He spoke to her. She looked towards the ground. "I should get going-"

"No you can't! Please don't leave again!" She begged him almost falling over.

"I have to fight more..."

"You shouldn't have to fight alone if you don't have to. You're my friend aren't you? Lets work together! You can come with me to school!" She quickly blurted out. He shook his head.

"Thats the thing though Saya. If I go to school with you, I could endanger a lot of people! They are after me Saya!" He came a bit closer towards her. She smiled brightly.

"Then that just means we have to fight harder! Come on lets just go to school!" She pulled him under the umbrella and ran leading him towards the school. Her long hair blocked his view of the girls back.

"But what if I fail to protect them." He mumbled.

"You won't... you'll save them. Just like I will." She firmly spoke repeating his words. Sorin smiled.

"It seems as if you're getting stronger." He said with a chuckle in his voice.

"Yea I'm pretty tough!" She looked at him over her shoulder with her foggy glasses. She had a warm smile that made the black haired boy blush lightly.

"Not tougher than me!" He joked deciding to take the lead.

"Hey no fair!" She laughed as they rushed off to school. They made it on time and actually got there before anyone else arrived. Kanako Seemed slightly surprised.

"Oh Sorin decided to come today I see. What are you two doing here so early?" She asked as she was getting her papers ready for today's class. "You know school doesn't start for another twenty minutes." She smiled lightly.

"Yea I decided to come today. I got caught up with other things." Sorin starred at the woman for awhile, Kanako starred at him for about five seconds then her eyes shifted towards Saya.

"I've never been this early before. It's weird." Saya mumbled sitting down.

"I love coming to work early to be honest." She paused putting a pen under her chin. "We got time to spare so I would like to try something." Her eyes quickly glanced at both of them. Sorin glared at the woman and Saya just tilted her head.

"Do you need us to do something?" She asked her teacher. Kanako stood up and walked around the desk. Sorin gripped his sword tightly.

"Didn't you say you would trust me?" She asked him nervously. Sorin said nothing and continue to glare at the woman. "I told you I wanted to do an experiment the last time you were here."

"An experiment?" Saya said turning towards the boy.

"Yea you did say that..." The black haired boy closed his eyes and eased his body. "Well what is it?" He mumbled.

"Uhh right lets see here. Saya... Sorin. I'll do this as basic as possible. You see it's a school poll to see which gender is truly the strongest." She smiled nervously. Saya frowned.

"Well I am pretty tough but, I don't think I can beat Sorin." She turned towards the boy.

"Uhh Saya?" He eyed the girl. He knew that the outcome of this would be a tie no matter what the test would be. If this was a true test of strength they would be at a stalemate.

"I erm... I hope I don't have to hurt Sorin. Not that I can it's just ..." She trailed off.

"Saya you won't have to hurt the boy. We'll settle this over an arm wrestle." Kanako smiled tilting her head. The two teens let out a sigh of relief then turned towards each other and smiled.

"Well I've always been good actively so I don't think you'll be able to beat me." She beamed.

"Did you forget what I am Saya? I won't lose either." He gave her a cocky smile. The teacher eyed him suspiciously.

"She knows what you are?" She asked him surprised. Saya turned towards the woman giving her a frown.

"It's okay Saya... It turns out that she knows about the myths. About the Elder Bairn." Sorin reassured her.

"Ah... Why yes thats correct..." Kanako trailed off. her eyes trailing towards Saya again who had an uneasy look on her face. Sorin rolled his eyes.

"Im an Elder Bairn... but im different than them. I'm the only one of my kind... Or thats what I think at least." The boy spoke. Saya placed a hand on her temple as her head started to hurt.

"Ugh... I didn't know that knew about that. I'm surprise that you aren't scared or at least tried to run away. Doesn't that bother you?" She smiled at her teacher while asking the question. Kanako returned a smile of her own.

"I told you Saya before. I want to learn a lot about this world. I'm just surprise that you know. You trust each other well I assume?" Saya nodded her head quickly and Sorin glanced up at the teacher. "Well lets begin. I want you two to arm wrestle each other." She added after awhile. Sorin placed his arm up on the table rather quickly and gave the girl in front of him a sinister look upon his lips. Saya starred at him for awhile before slowly placing her arm on the table. When they grabbed each others hand a spark flew between them. Their eyes connected quickly searching each other for an answer to a question that hit them both. Saya's head began to bang a lot more but, this time it didn't bother her. Sorin on the other hand felt his heart pound. 'I... this girl. I know she's an Elder Bairn like me... but this feeling. we touched each other on two different occasions. The first being when I kissed her on the cheek itt was subtle and the second time when she grabbed my hand earlier today. That time we were both in a playful mood. Then why? Why is this time any different than any other time. Is it because we're staring at each other while holding hands this time?' He couldn't figure out why this moment was different. Saya didn't bother saying anything.

Kanako starred at the sight before her in awe. This was her first time seeing these two interact with each other and yet something was occurring before her eyes. It was like watching or discovering a new species interact with the opposite gender. Well it was exactly that. Kanako snapped out of her daze. "Are you two going to start wrestling now?" She asked them. They both suddenly remembered and started to push against one another. Sorin quickly got the upper hand.

"Ah ngh you're too...Strong!" Saya grunted and struggled as her hand came close to the desk. Sorin starred at the girl's arm for a long second.

"I can lower the powe-"

"NO!" Kanako and Saya said at the same time causing both of them to blush lightly from embarrassment. Saya being pushed to the limit finally got to her potential. She pushed back harder than before screaming slightly as she got him back to the middle. Sorin saw her strength equal his for that brief moment before he started to falter. He realize that now wasn't the time to hold back and he too gave it the rest of what he had. They met at the middle for some time now. Starring at each other for a moment. Sorin's eyes showed no emotion just astonishment at the girl's will to keep up with him. Saya on the other hand gritted her teeth and her head was now banging at full force. She couldn't take it after five minutes and started to scream but she still held on against Sorin as he did with her. Kanako getting scarred that she would break the girl decided to end it.

"Okay thats enough!" She told them. They didn't stop though and only started to stare at each other more. There was a sense of understanding between them two. Sorin eased his strength for only a second and his arm went crashing into the desk destroying it. After the desk was destroyed and he felt himself not stopping he pushed back against her so that he wouldn't fly through the floor. Saya seeing herself break the desk stopped completely causing Sorin to throw her arm in the opposite direction. He let go before he ended up throwing the girl and she just slid out the chair on to the floor. No one said anything for a long time.

"Hahahahahaha" Sorin started to laugh his ass off. Saya just blushed greatly embarrassed about her own strength

"I ... I'm sooo sorry !" She bowed several times and Kanako shook her head.

"It's fine dear that was quiet amusing." She told her as she sat down in her seat still trying to make out what had just happen. Sorin got up picking up the pieces of the desk.

"I'll take care of Saya..." Sorin said as he picked up the mess and walked out the room.

"I really didn't mean to break your desk! And Sorin probably got hurt I'm so sorry!" Saya kept on blurting out.

"I don't think he'll be mad at you... if anything I think it's quite the opposite." She laughed lightly. Saya tilted her head not understanding what she was getting at.

"Well, what do you mean? I'm sure he would be mad at me if I just slammed his arm through the desk like that... that wasn't nice of me." she explained herself brushing off a bit before standing up. Sorin came back into the room with a new desk in tow.

"I think I had enough with your experiments ma'am." Sorin told Kanako who just simply laughed and blushed lightly.

"I'm sorry dear. Well class is going to start in about eight minutes. The students will be here soon but, later on remind me to get you guys anything you want for cooperating with me." She closed her eyes smiling brightly at the two.

"I'm holding you to that!" Sorin smiled back sitting down next to Saya's seat. Saya shook her head.

"You don't have to do that." She also joined Sorin. Yuka and Itsuki walked in and was surprised at the sight before them.

"Well well well. Saya is here before everyone and Sorin came back? Whats this all about?" She said sitting behind Sorin's seat. Sorin rolled his eyes and said nothing and Saya turned towards Yuka with a blank expression.

"If Sorin can get her to do that much he must be like an older brother to you Saya." He tried to cheer up the boy. Saya turned towards the class rep and gave him the same treatment as Yuka. The dark haired boy on the other hand was annoyed by the word 'Brother' but hid his own displeasure. Saya didn't mind the comment smiling slightly.

"I bumped into Sorin this morning and I guess we got caught up on running to school." The long haired girl tried to recall the events.

"Running in the rain?" Yuka raised a brow curious. Saya frowned remembering that it was indeed a gloomy day. Itsuki shook his head trying to be logical.

"It's not like its impossible. I'm sure she had an umbrella." He turned towards Saya who glanced over at Sorin.

"Well yeah we had an Umbrella but, even without one I think Sorin would of still made me run." Sorin eyes snapped and eyed the girl.

"I personally love the rain..." Sorin mumbled quietly. All three of them were shocked.

"You whaaaat!?" Nono said walking into the class room. The boy shook his head out of annoyance. 'Why... just why?'

"The man got some taste thats for sure..." Itsuki said jokingly. Nene shook her head at both of the comments.

"Yeah... He sure is a man..." Nono mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Yuka raised a brow with a flirty tone hidden well. Sorin wasn't oblivious like Saya and also caught the comment scoffing a bit. 'Not in a million ye-'

"I think she said that he sure is a-" Saya tried to repeat what Nono had said but, Nene cover her mouth.

"Ahhh she said nothing! hehehehe" Nene tried to defend her sister. Itsuki chuckled a bit.

"I think we all heard that one." He added and everyone laughed as Nono blushed. Saya didn't understand what was funny but giggled at her embarrassment

"I don't see why you're embarrassed Nono." Saya smiled not understanding the full situation. Sorin chuckled at her innocence. Class had finally started.

Sorin had his eyes closed for the most part and was content with where he was. He started to enjoy Itsuki and Yuka very much so. Nene and Nono also had an uplifting effect on the boy. He knew Nono loved him greatly but, he didn't mind. The one person he had finally started to see himself more and more with was probably Saya and not for obvious reasons. He wanted to protect her. To see her smile and to love her conditionally. He was willing to fight by her side and enjoy her company. 'It can't be helped... I love Saya. I know Itsuki does to as well... he's a great guy for her.' he tilted his head slightly to see the boy taking notes peacefully. 'As much as I hate to admit it he's great for her...' Sorin sighed quietly to himself. Saya caught this and looked at the boy before turning her attention towards Tokizane who had been eyeing the girl from up front. The two of them quickly looked over each other but, Tokizane just turned back towards the front. 'Then of course the girl interest itself counts. She shows no respect for Itsuki feelings but, then again she doesn't know better. She takes a huge interest in Tokizane though. That kid...' Sorin turned his gaze towards the window. He saw the contrast of outside as oppose to the class room.

"Alright then... Thats all for today. I have to check up on something real quick. Class rep is in charge." Kanako announced walking out the room. Everyone moved around and socialized while Saya walked over towards the window to examine the gloomy weather. 'Why do I feel like something horrible is going to happen soon...' Saya thought to herself. Sorin was on the other side of the room talking to Itsuki.

"You know Sorin she takes a huge liking to you... makes you wonder if all my efforts are in vain." Itsuki sadly smiled towards the girl. Sorin gave him a pat on the back.

"Right now Saya is just a friend to me... how long have you liked her for? and why do you like her?" Sorin ask trying to switch the conversation. Itsuki was caught off guard by the question.

"Well... I don't know... I've always liked her. She's really nice and will do anything for her friends. She's really stronger than what she looks like on the outside." He beamed taking his glasses off.

'Yeah I know she's strong...' Sorin trailed off moving his right arm a bit.

"Hmm... You know what. I'll tell her how you feel. Saya needs some direct confrontation when it comes to people's feelings."

"Wait! you don't have to go and do that!" Itsuki exclaimed as Sorin paused thinking about the situation.

"Fine... I'll tell her when we're alone so you don't get all flustered and embarrassed." Sorin closed his eyes walking away from the boy. Itsuki just sighed giving up.

"That boy has a strong aura huh? kind of reminds me of Saya in some ways except he's a bit more rougher around the edges." Yuka stated walking up to Itsuki.

"What ever it is... I trust him." The boy put on his glasses looking over towards Saya. Yuka followed his eyes towards the girl.

"I'll check up on her don't worry." She said calmly walking up to Saya. "Still sad about not being able to go outside for gym?" She asked the girl.

"Yeah. It's just..."

"It's only for one day Saya... I'm sure you can handle one day." Yuka gave the girl before her a sad smile. Saya turned towards her in an attempt to respond but her eyes caught on towards Sorin and the twins.

"We should tell ghost stories!" The girls simultaneously spoke holding each others hands.

"Can't I relax for a bit?" Sorin cocked a brow back as he leaned back in his chair to talk to the girls.

"Who said you couldn't do both!?" Nono said quickly.

"Yeah it's not like you have to listen... you don't even listen in class either." Nene added. Sorin glared at the girl.

"Yeah well... what ever." He trailed off looking back at the desk. Itsuki walked up to the group putting his hand on Sorin's shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure Mrs. Tsutsutori wouldn't be pleased with it." He sweatdropped.

"We can convince her!" The spoke at the same time again.

"Convince me to do what?" Kanako was at the door frame smiling at the two little girls.

"They want to tell ghost stories... I mean we have the perfect weather for it an all but, we're suppose to be studying."The class rep tried to explain.

"The school wouldn't be too pleased with me for letting you guys tell stories."Kanako walked over to the desk.

"Can we please do it!? It's only for today!"

"We promise not to ask anything drastic again!"

The two girls clung on to each other while the teacher though long and hard about the decision.

"Alright...but you're sitting in your seats." she added.

"Come on we can rearrange the seats! It won't be too hard. That way we can enjoy it and cling on to each other if we get scared!" Nono spoke smiling at her sister. The rest of the class shook their heads.

"You guys are a mess seriously" Yuka spoke closing her eyes. Saya watched the whole thing not really minding the scary ghost stories. She really wasn't afraid of most things.

"Fine you can move the seats around if you please." Kanako calmly said as she sat down at her desk. Sorin slammed his head into the desk.

"Can I at least keep my desk?" He mumbled with his face pressed to the desk.

"I swear all you do is sleep..." Yuka judge the boy as she started helping with the seats.

" Yeah he's just as bad a Tokizane... Hey where do you think you're going?" Kanako said standing up looking towards the door. Tokizane turned back towards the class room.

"Damn..." He muttered as he took a seat next to Sorin.

Several classmates told several different stories with Saya sitting up in the front next to the twins who were being overly dramatic over some of the stories. Tokizane changed his mind and decided to sit in the front to the side. He tried talking to Sorin but realized the boy had fallen asleep. Sorin woke up to The twins last scream.

"Seriously?" The dark haired boy said rubbing his eyes.

"Wasn't that scary Saya?" Nene asked her.

"No... not really." She replied honestly looking at the twins.

"Hmm So you weren't impressed? Well that sucks..." Itsuki said deciding to sit down.

"I Mean everyone heard that story before so it makes sense that she didn't get scared. Then again... this is Saya we're talking about." Yuka added her two cents.

"I need a really scary story!" Nene exclaimed. The girls started to pout and sigh.

"Hmm... well do you mind if I tell you a story?" Kanako spoke getting out of her seat. The twins stared at her for awhile.

"Nah... I think we had enough bland stories." Nono slouched in the chair and Itsuki moved over towards the audience to take a seat.

"and what exactly makes a story un-bland?" He asked pushing his glasses up a bit.

"If it's relatable at least. I mean it has to be something local or some where more along the lines of being semi true ya know?" Nene spoke quietly.

"Then I have the right story then. It happens in this town." Kanako smiled leaning up against the chalk board.

"You do!? can we hear it?! Pleaseeeeee!" The twins chimed together.

"Yeah but... before I tell you the story, I must warn you that if you hear the story til the end that you can end up a victim. It's a myth about certain monsters in this very town." She glanced up towards the class room. Sorin's eyes snapped open and glared directly at the teacher. Saya attention was also grabbed with the sudden pace of the room. Tokizane glanced at Saya noticing her change in body language.

"Oh wow... that's a bit much don't ya think?" Nono spoke quietly.

"We can handle it sis! Who else wants to hear the story?" Nene urged the class room. Everyone agreed to hearing it except Sorin who just watched and payed close attention to the story.

"You see... long ago there were monsters who devour humans daily as a force of nature and back in those times villagers tried their hardest to fight back against these creatures. They battle valiantly but, it was all in vain. They were outclassed by the fact that these very monsters were above them in the food chain. No matter how innocent you are they will kill you without a doubt. Why? Because we're their food. Our race tried to communicate several times to these monsters but, they never listen and to that extent..." She continue to speak as everyone was captivated by the story. The rain poured and thunder crackled. Saya began to tremble as her head started to bang out of control. She slowly grasped her head trying to contain it. Sorin saw this and was about to get up to help Saya but, then something unexpected happen. She fainted and Tokizane was quick on his feet to catch her.

"Saya! Are you Okay!. Saya answer me!" He yelled trying to get her to stay awake. "Stay with me damn it!" The girl swiftly fell asleep as she met with darkness. Sorin got up and decided that he would take care of her.

"Tokizane... bring her to me. I'll take care of her." Sorin said firmly walking to the front of the room. The taller boy glared at Sorin as Tokizane picked her up.

"What are you going to do?" He eyed Sorin cautiously. Everyone starred at the two. The shorter boy shook his head.

"Im not going to do anything. I can handle this. I'll take her to her home."

"Are you even strong enough to carry her home?" Sorin glared at the boy before him. '... I guess it's the height.' He glanced over at Kanako who seemed indifferent about the situation or about handling it.

"Yeah ... I can carry her. I think it would be best for me to take her home sense I know where she lives and her father knows me well." Sorin countered not trying to fight the guy before him. 'first comes Saya.' He took her from his arms as Tokizane just nodded acknowledging that he trust him.

"I'll keep her safe... you dont have to worry about that much." Sorin reassured him walking out the door.

**A/N: Yeah who ever posted a a guest for the last chapter I want you to tell me with this chapter to see if he REALLY fits end for the story. I tried to make him more interactive with everyone so when I finally got on my fanfic to post this chapter and I read your comment, I was thinking 'wow I'm glad I just finished a chapter with him socializing more.' So thank you. Also don't be afraid to tell me whats wrong but please tell me what I can do to improve my writing or with the story over all. Greatly apreciate it!**

Reviewers/Followers/Favorite-ers: Thank you for taking interest in my story. It makes my day when I receive notification about those things! You guys are awesome and encourage me to finish the story. Yes I enjoy views but when I see followers and favorites I'm thinking. 'Oh shit I need to make another chapter so that all 4 of the people following and so that Nina(Thank you nina! xD) have something to read for Blood-C!' You guys are making a real impact on my incentive to write this story. I already enjoy writing it but, it's just bonus points ya know =D

Sorry for talking soo muuuch! xD anyways review if you have the time please! 


End file.
